The Fairy Boy Farmhand
by Mimi Licorice
Summary: One shot story. Link is working on Malon's farm. She works him like a servant yet somehow he develops strong feelings for her. Again, it's a one shot. One chapter. I probably won't add on.


Before I start this, I would like you to know that I will be using characters from Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask. Also, Link is a teenager and so are the other characters. Also, some things are weird so.. Yeah..

"Link..?" The call came from a distance, from past the rocks, trees and water. It didn't seem to be in this world even, but I could hear it. My name cut through the dense fog and came straight to me.

"Link!" I jumped as Malon kicked me in the side; I had fallen asleep in the barn again. "God! You are so lazy Link! I don't know why father hired you."

"I don't know why I accepted the job.." I mumbled. But I knew why, Malon was gorgeous, and having to endure her torturous lectures was okay as long as I got to see her every day.

"What was that fairy boy!?" She yelled, picking up a pitchfork.

"Nothing!" I held my hands in front of me protectively. If she stabbed down, I would be in massive pain. Her nickname confused me though, fairy boy. I don't know what that means. I've asked her several times, why she calls me that but she just says that she doesn't know.

"That's what I thought you said." She sneered as she threw to pitchfork at me. I caught it by the wooden handle and stood up, stretching. "Straighten up this corner now, you completely screwed up the hay!" She shouted, turned on her heel and left the barn. I obediently gathered up the hay and stacked it again, after all, I had to earn my room and board.

"You completely screwed up the hay." I mimicked childishly. It was starting to get annoying, Malon barking orders all the time. But I guess she wouldn't have to if her father weren't constantly gone, which is part of the reason he hired me. Talon wanted a 'strong young man' who knew how to fight, so that someone could protect Malon while he was gone. Malon has to manage the Lon Lon Ranch in her father's absence. I kind of feel bad for her, she has to do her chores and her fathers, plus all her fathers trading work. She's only 15 but has no time to act like it. She can never go to parties in Kakariko Village or just do teenage girl stuff. I mean, even I have my days off where I can visit Saria or the other Kokiris.

When I finished with work, it was almost eleven, so I went off to bed. I was dreaming something freaky. There was this guy who had fiery red hair and greenish skin who was attacking me. He kinda wierded me out because his eyebrows fused with his hair and his face looked alarmingly rat-like. I was riding a red horse with a white mane and he was riding a black horse with a red mane. I woke up from this hideous nightmare somewhere around two, and I couldn't get back to sleep because of this sound coming from the horse's pen. So, I went outside to check it out, though I couldn't really see much due to the intense fog. Just incase of any danger I had grabbed an unlit torch to protect myself, but I dropped it when I saw what was making the noise. It was Malon, and she was singing! The tune was really soft and sweet and I felt like I had heard it before. It truly was beautiful, so pretty in fact that I stayed up late listening to it. I didn't sneak back into my room until I heard the Cucco crow, and by that time, it was too light to sleep.

For the next few days, I escaped punishment by obedience, which was very unlike me. To tell the truth, I didn't feel like bothering Malon really. Her song made her seem so sad, it was a side I hadn't seen from her before. I know that I hadn't been working here for very long, so I didn't really know any other Malon but the angry one, but still, sadness just didn't seem to fit her. I made sure not to fall asleep in my corner the day after I heard her sing. It would have been very suspicious if I did. After that night, I couldn't look at Malon the same way again for a while, almost a week! It was weird, because she just went around barking orders as if she didn't get all depressed at night. Towards the end of the week, Malon approached me. She looked worried.

"Link?" She said softly, touching my shoulder. I turned to face her.

"Yeah Malon?"

"Is something the matter? You've been acting weird all week." She motioned me to sit on the hay that I was shoveling out of a truck, so I complied.

"How so?"

"Well, you've actually been working. And I haven't caught you slacking off at all. It's just not like you." She cocked her head a little bit and her hair fell lightly to one side.

"I thought you wanted me to be a good worker, I thought that I wasn't working hard enough before?" I started to get defensive.

"No, that's not what I meant! I-"

"You what? I thought that you would finally get off my back if I brought my game up a bit! I guess this isn't good enough! Is it!?" Then she slapped me. She slapped me. Hard. Right across the face. And it hurt, bad.

"Why are you acting like this? You're all defensive! The Link I know would never in a thousand years work any harder than he had to! What happened?" I didn't respond and I looked away.

"I heard you singing, it was beautiful.. And sad. I've never hear something so sad in my entire life." This time Malon looked down, she seemed uncomfortable but I was on a roll and I wouldn't stop there.

"I've only known one thing that's as beautiful Malon.. You." Then I did the unthinkable; I kissed her. Her lips were soft as I imagined they would be. When I pulled away she started to cry, then that turned into sobbing.

"I'm sorry Malon.. I-"

"No." She sputtered between sobs, "It's not—your fault." She leaned against my chest and cried for a while, a long while actually. It was quite dark by the time she was done. After she was stable enough to walk, I led her to the main room, sat her down at the table, lit a few torches and sat across from her.

"Tell me what's wrong Malon." I pleaded, seeing her like this was even worse than seeing her angry enough to take on full-grown Dodungo.

"It's just.. My mother taught me that song before she died. Dad doesn't even know that I know it. Mother was very weak after I was born, and her body couldn't take the illness. She early last year she just gave up and she left me alone. That song is the only thing that I have left of her in the world." She broke out into tears again.

"She used to play that for a wild pony that we used to have here, but when mother died it just left. You're the only one who knows that I know that song and.. And I have know idea why I'm still talking." She buried her face in her arms and although I couldn't hear anything, I knew that she was still crying. I got up and went to hug her and we sat there for a while, her crying and me holding her. Eventually she looked up at me and said, "Thanks Link." And she kissed me back.


End file.
